kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Ein Selnate
|seiyuu = Tomoko Naka|eyes = Carnelian|aliases = Carnelia|occupation = * Dominion No. 1, Gralsritter * Grand Master, Gralsritter|affilliation = Septian Church|nationality = |likes = |weapon = Sabre|gender = Female|birthDate = S.1174The Legend of Heroes: The Characters, p.94.}}Ein Selnate (アイン・セルナート), also known under her alias as 'Carnelia '( ), is the Grand Master of the Gralsritter of the Septian Church and occupies the seat of First Dominion. The eponymous character of the Carnelia book series is modelled after her. Background Grand Master Ein Selnate is the Grand Master of the Gralsritter, commander of the twelve Dominion and the thousands of Knights and Squires. Ein was originally supported by Knight Rufina Argent, whom she considered one of her closest friends. After Rufina's death and the manifestation of Squire Kevin Graham's Stigma, she was asked to invite Kevin to join the Dominion. It is not known whether a new Knight joined Ein as a supporter. When the Stigma of Wazy Hemisphere awakened, she escorted him back alongside Abbas. She also trained Ries Argent in using the templar sword, even though in promotional artwork Ein is seen holding a sabre instead. She also encouraged Toval Randonneur to become a bracer when he had problems finding his place in the world. Late S.1203, she contacted Kevin Graham after his mission to retrieve the Fool's Locket artifact from Hermann Conrad to investigate a possible artifact found in Valleria Lake and held in the Primal Ground underneath Grancel Cathedral. She also informed that a Squire, which turns to be his childhood friend Ries Argent, has been assigned to support him. Ring of Judgment After the Phantasma incident, Ein rang the Bracer Guild in Alster, Erebonia to get Toval Randonneur on the phone. Surprised she knew he was there, she asked him to retrieve an artifact that was likely in the possession of the remaining members of the Jesters. Claiming her people were busy but that she filed an urgent request among her knights, she would reward him with information on Renne in return. Toval Randonneur, Estelle Bright and Joshua Bright managed to retrieve the artifact. In return, Ein told them that Renne had not returned to Ouroboros. Estelle's satisfaction with that answer surprised Ein, after which she questioned their motives for looking for Renne. She told informed them that Renne had returned to Crossbell. Ein was surprised they told her, the Grand Master of the Gralsritter, that they wanted to add an Enforcer to their family. After Estelle and Joshua set out for Crossbell, Ein and Toval sat down with the granddaughter of the mayor, Tilia. To spare Tilia's already poor eyesight, Ein offered to read her a chapter from Carnelia. She also donated money for the treatment of Tilia's eye under the guise of a present from Aidios, which Toval presented to Tilia's brother Kai. While Ein and Toval argued over the financial administrator, Tilia suddenly realised that the eponymous 'Carnelia' and 'Toby' were modelled after Ein and Toval. Her subordinate Wazy Hemisphere believes that Ein is one of the few capable to oppose Arianrhod on her own. Gallery Ein Selnert (The 3rd).png|Official art of Ein Selnate & Rufina Argent (The 3rd).png|Ein Selnate and Rufina Argent. Ein Selnate congratulating Kevin Graham (The 3rd).png|Ein Selnate congratulating Kevin Graham on becoming a Squire. Ein Selnate inviting Kevin Graham (The 3rd).png|Ein Selnate inviting Kevin Graham to take the seat of Fifth Dominion after the death of Rufina Argent. Abbas and Ein Selnate (Ao).png|Abbas and Ein Selnate after the manifestation of Wazy Hemisphere's Stigma. Trivia * Ein is a German word which translates to "an" or "one". References Category:Characters Category:Septian Church Category:Gralsritter Category:Dominion Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ring of Judgment Characters